<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I The Trollhunter by Moonfrost614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451419">I The Trollhunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614'>Moonfrost614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic of me being the Trollhunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nydia was the first human Trollhunter and the youngest too. Only being eighteen years old, she was thrown into a world of magic. Three years ago her and her family moved into Arcadia Oaks. About a month ago life was as normal as you can get with people going missing here and there. </p><p>Nydia didn’t think much of it until one day she had went for a walk in the canals. Under one of the brides she had found a pile of rumble. She was trying to figure out what it was when she heard a voice call out her name. She should have never picked up that amulet.</p><p>Now here she was at the dining table glaring at her former history teacher who is a changeling, Walter Strickler. Nydia didn’t hate him or anything. He didn’t ask to be taken from his family. Just as she didn’t ask to be part of this war. </p><p> </p><p>A few days ago she had foolishly went to fight Bular on her own. The dark prince called her ‘Little Moon.’ Only Walter ever called her that. The only was Bular knew this if the teacher was a changeling.</p><p>After dinner, Nydia’s younger brother, Quintin, ran off to hang with his friends while her mom went to work and her dad went to make dessert. </p><p>“I know that you know, Journey.” Strickler says with a small smirk. </p><p>Nydia stares at him, remembering when he was her teacher. He taught her things beside history. She couldn't see a monster. All she saw was a friend. Maybe even family.</p><p>“I don’t hate you.” She says looking at her plate.</p><p>Strickler blinks at this. “What?”</p><p>Nydia bites her lip before looking him in his green eyes. “I don’t know everything but I do know this. You helped me when no one else did. You saw my pain because you felt it. You not a monster, impure or a weapon. You want the best for yourself and others.” She places a hand on his own hand. “The only way that can happen is if you change. Join me. Help me. Please.” </p><p>A minute passed until the changeling pulls his hand away. “You always did dream big, Nydia.”</p><p>She smiles softly at him. “Maybe but I know someday it will come true if we try.” </p><p> </p><p>Later that night Nydia was face timing her friend Charlotte Smith. They were a young adult with long brown hair in a ponytail. They had black glasses that fit nicely on their face.</p><p>“You really said that?” Charlotte says in shock, eyes widen in shock. “What happened next?”</p><p>“Dad came in with dessert.” Nydia says with a shrug. “We ate and he left. That is it.”</p><p>Charlotte narrows their eyes at them. “Fine but call me if something happens.”</p><p>Nydia smiles softly at them. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the museum,everyone surrounded the bridge waiting with excitement. Stricklander proudly walked to the bridge.  On the other side was Gunmar.</p><p>“Finally. After centres of waiting! I’ll be free!” The warlord rumbles out with glee.</p><p>But that will not be the case tonight. The bridge had failed to open. Bular turns to Stricklander with a low growl. He quickly grabs the smaller troll by the neck. The green troll gasped for air. Panic fills him as the brute squeezes.</p><p>“Wait!” He chokes out, “We need the Trollhunter! She’s the key!” </p><p>Bular drops the changeling before growling. “Find her! Bring her to me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nydia sighs as she rubs her face. "I have to do this, Draal. They have Blinky and my brother."</p><p>Draal growls at this. "Your brother I understand but Blinkious?!"</p><p>Nydia turns to him. "I would do the same for you."</p><p>Draal's eyes go wide at this. He follows as Nydia goes to the garage. She opens the door and opens her truck door. She pauses and turns to him. "If I die… I hope you become the next Trollhunter." </p><p>"And I hope it doesn't become to that." Draal says. Nydia gives him a soft smile before getting into the truck and drives to the Museum.</p><p>Strickler stands at the entrance of the museum as Nydia drives up and gets out. "If you hurt them I swear I will hunt you!"</p><p>He smirks at this as he leads her inside. "That I don't doubt that." </p><p>"Strickler?" Nydia asked "If I die…. Protect my brother. He is just a kid." </p><p>Strickler frowns and glances at her. "I…. I promise, Nydia. I will keep Quintin safe."</p><p>Nydia smiles at him. "Thank you."</p><p>They walk into the main room. Nydia sees the bridge. Next to it was Bular, hanging next to him was Blinky and Quintin. The goblins and the changelings grin at the young Trollhunter. </p><p>Bular draws out one of his blades and points it at her mentor and brother. "Open the bridge, Trollhunter." </p><p>"Don't do it!" Blinky yells as he swings in the air. "Lady Nydia, I beg you!"</p><p>"Nydia!" Quintin yells in fear "What is going on?!" </p><p>"It's going to be okay, Quintin. I'll tell you as soon as I open the bridge." Nydia says, fighting the lump in her throat. She walks over to the bridge when a beeping sound fills the air. Nydia is looking around in confusion and pulls out a watch. "What the?"</p><p>That is when the doors burst open with Charlotte, Draal and Arrrgh. </p><p>"Back up is here!" Charlotte says with a grin as they hold up a butcher knife. </p><p>Nydia's jaw drops before glaring at them. "If we die I'm gonna kill you!"</p><p>"Get them!" Bular roars as he charges at Draal. Nomura took Arrrgh on while Nydia went after Strickler. Charlotte fought the goblins and went to free Blinky and Quintin. </p><p>"You were my favorite, Nydia!" Strickler yells as they push against each other. "I had such high hopes for you!" </p><p>"I still have hope for you, Strickler!" Nydia says she tries to trip him. "You don't have to do this!" </p><p>"Oh yes I do!" He growls and back hands her. Nydia landed on the ledge over the bridge. "It is rare for someone to say they were there when history was being made!" He grabes Nydia's hand and used it to take the amulet off and put it in the mold of the bridge. </p><p>"Nydia!" Quintin yells in horror as a black and dark purple portal opens up beneath the bridge. </p><p>"Someone turn that blasted thing off!" Teco yells. Nydia could see the little green troll clinging onto her brother. With a growl, Nydia punches Strickler and starts to tug at the amulet. </p><p>"My son!" A deep voice feels the air. It sent shivers down Nydia's spine.</p><p>"Nothing can stop his return!" She hears Strickler yell. She ignores him and keeps tugging. The amulet starts to grow even brighter. Nydia can feel it burn her fingers but she doesn't stop. Even when Draal begs her to let go. </p><p>"Stop her!" Bular's desperate plea was the last thing she heard before everything goes white. </p><p>"Nydia! Wake up!" </p><p>Nydia slowly opens her eyes to Charlotte and Quintin and Blinky leaning over her. They let out a sigh at seeing her open her eyes. </p><p>Arrrgh helps Draal up who gasped at Nydia. "Trollhunter! Your hands!" </p><p>Nydia looks down and felt sick. Her finger tips and parts of the palm of her hands were burnt. That explains the smell. </p><p>Blinky opens a panel. "Quickly!"</p><p>"I'm not going in there! There is probably a chicken surprise!" Quintin says as Bular burst from the rumble. "Good thing I ate." He then jumps in and the others follow. </p><p>Arrrgh was able to grab everyone but Nydia who is swiped away by the current. Bular catches up with Nydia and slames them into a gate, forcing them into the channel. Nydia gasped for air as they struggles to get to safty. She is then pulled on to the bridge and tossed onto the beams. </p><p>"I will kill you, Trollhunter!" Bular yells as he pulls out his swords. </p><p>"Bular… Please." Nydia says as she weakly looks up at him. She struggled to get onto her feet. "You don't have to prove yourself."</p><p>Bular snarls at this and swings his blades at the human. Nydia quickly dogges the attack. </p><p>"You don't have to prove that you're better than everyone! You don't have to prove to him that you as great as him! No matter what you do it will never be enough!"</p><p>Bular growls and grabs Nydia by her shirt. "You know nothing, Fleshbag!"</p><p>Nydia doesn't fight back. "I do. My birthmother was nothing but trouble. My father was a great wrestler and football player. He also owns a restaurant. I'm not even supposed to be alive. Everyday I have to show that I am not useless. I have to earn my father's love. That isn't fair. Is it?"</p><p>Bular's face was a mix of emotions. It sounded so familiar to him. He drops her and takes a step back. </p><p>"I know there is good in you, Bular. I know it was you who saved me as a child."</p><p>Bular's go wide at this. "The river whelp…" He then growls and points a blade at her. "I should have never pulled you out of that river!"</p><p>"But you did." She holds her hand out to him. "If Arrrgh and Draal can change then so can you."</p><p>"Trollhunter!" Draal yells as he runs over to them. </p><p>"Wait! Draal don't!" Nydia yells and tries to stop him. </p><p>Bular looks at the human and the son of the former Trollhunter. With a snarl he jumps into the water. </p><p>"Bular!" Nydia yells and tries to go after him, only to be stopped by Draal.</p><p>"Come. We must hurry before he changes his mind." </p><p> </p><p>Later Nydia was back at home in their room staring at their wrapped up hands on their bed. Quintin walks in. "Hey."</p><p>"Let me guess you want to know what happened." Nydia says as they sit up.</p><p>"That and I wanted to make sure you are okay." Quintin says as he sits down next to her. "You almost died!"</p><p>Nydia smiles gently at him "You my baby brother. It's my job."</p><p>Quintin sighs and leans his head against her shoulder. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teco is Not Enrique's name</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>